chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Spencer Goldston-Smith
Spencer Anthony Goldston-Smith is a recurring character belonging to Pippy in World 4: Vampires and Wolves. Even though he is the son of both Bea Goldston and Lewis Smith, his werewolf genes were stronger, and therefore he will not turn into a were-elephant. He is the younger brother of Stephanie Goldston-Smith, and his future extra gift is Animal Manipulation. Appearance Similarly to his father, Spencer has blonde hair. He is currently two years old, and being a human until he phases, he will age regularly. He will not phase until he is in his late teens or early twenties. Spencer spends a lot of time with animals and in nature generally, as seen in the picture, and he has very chubby cheeks, as well. However, these will disappear as he ages. He will have the brilliant blue eyes of his father throughout his entire life. As his mother's werewolf genes were stronger, he will also phase into a werewolf when he is older, and his fur will be a yellowy-white, to match his very blonde hair. As an adult, he will keep his blue eyes, and his hair will remain blonde, as well. He will keep it quite short, as it makes being a wolf easier, and he will obviously grow to be very tall. Spencer will also grow some very powerful muscles, and he will become very broad shouldered. He will obviously be very tanned, from all the time he spends outside with his animals and pets. He will rarely shave, finding it diffcult to find the effort, as it is easier when he is a wolf, so he will often have a lot of stubble. Family & Relationships *Mother - Bea Goldston-Smith *Father - Lewis Smith *Older Sister - Stephanie Goldston-Smith *Younger brother - Simon Goldston-Smith *Uncle - Harry Goldston *Aunts - Erin Castor and Kasia Lewski *Cousins - Castiel Goldston and Xavier Lewski Future Pack As in the future, probably when he is around his twenties, Spencer will phase into a werewolf, he will automatically join the Goldston Wolf Pack. His alpha will be his mother, Bea Goldston, and their beta is Erin Castor. At this time, the other members will be as follows: *Seth Grey *Harry Goldston *Alessia Grey *Harrison Grey *Ethan Grey *Castiel Goldston *Stephanie Goldston-Smith Gifts & Abilities Werewolves all possess enhanced speed, strength and senses, which are further enhanced when they're in their wolf form. They are immortal, and will heal rapidly when injured. Their body temperatures are unnaturally high, which prevents them from feeling cold and burns off alcohol and drugs. Along with this, Spencer will have the ability to control and manipulate animals. He does this by mere thought, and he can communiate and draw information off of animals. He can also control their movements and their bidding, meaning he could make them kill for him. Home Spencer lives with his mother, father, sister and brother in a small cottage in the grounds of the Firelock Coven's land. It is located on the outskirts, and the cottage is stone, and quite small in comparison to the other buildings. It has three bedrooms, only one bathroom, one small kitchen and one spacious living room. While the house is technically in the woods, it was built on the outside, for when Bea and Lewis first Imprinted. As a child, he will spend a lot of time at the main coven's home, playing with the children there, but even more time outside, exploring, and playing with his gift to control the animals. Etymology Spencer means "Someone who gives out good" in French, but also has the English meaning "A steward". Anthony is a very common name but has no definition recorded. The surname Goldston, is his maternal surname and means "gold stone" or "gold town". The English definition of his surname Smith is to smite or to strike and also to smith. Brief History Spencer was projected into existance by Harrison Grey as his mother did not want to stop phasing. While he was only projected a while ago, he is already a toddler, around 18 months old. His older sister Stephanie Goldston-Smith was also projected into existance. His grandfather, Jackson, warned his mother that she would die in the second battle against the Malus, and as a result, she stopped phasing so the other wolves wouldn't find out. This led to her becoming pregnant with Simon and she gave birth the same day. Jackson's prediction came true in the battle. However, after a few weeks had passed, Bea was revived by Poppy and P.J. Haxford. Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters